helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011 2012 2013 Hiatus 2013-present |Row 7 title = Labal |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) is a Japanese pop singer, she is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a former S/mileage sub-member. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Biography Early Life Kosuga Fuyuka was born on November 19, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She had previous experience in the entertainment industry. 2011 On September 9, 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. This is the second time a person left S/mileage within a 2 week period. It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to her anemia, and would later on join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga had been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition. S/mileage continued with 7 members, despite their single Tachiagirl, including an 8 member line-up. Their concert tour had to undergo some changes because of the loss of Kosuga. 2012 In January, Kosuga returned as a Hello! Project member by joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Uemura Akari.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. Her return was not revealed until March 13, when a picture was released with ℃-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, which included Kosuga herself. In March, Hello Pro Kenshuusei had a concert and Fuyuka made her official return to Hello! Project. In June, it was revealed that she had auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th Generation, but failed to pass. In November, Kosuga went on a hiatus, along with Okamura Rise. She missed two Kenshuusei concerts, but later returned in May for "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~" in May 2013. 2013 On March 31, when the news about the May Kenshuusei event, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~", was released, it contained Kosuga's name as one of participating members. On April 13, she appeared in a photo with other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, confirming her return. Personal Life Education When Kosuga first joined Hello! Project, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2013, she is currently enrolled in Hinode High School, a school known for having student who are part of the entertainment industry. Health In 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia. As of 2012, she has recovered from the illness. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: '''Fuyu-Chan, Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-01: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-11: Hiatus **2013-03: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) ** Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobby:' Tea ceremonies *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets, Konpeitou *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Least Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Yume Miru Fifteen" *'Looks Up To:''' Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! ;S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut/Last) ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (not featured on the covers) |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Trivia *She is good at imitating a cat and imitating a person eating ramen. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. This makes Kosuga have the shortest tenture of being an S/mileage member and an active Hello! Project Idol, with a tenure of 26 days. *She is the only S/mileage sub-member to never have become a full member. *She is the only former S/mileage member that remained in Hello! Project. *She makes a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. She was also featured in a live performance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, as it was prerecorded prior from the departure. *She is good friends with Tamura Meimi. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax, or sing the song "Shooting Star" by S/mileage. *Has the same birthday and exact date of birth as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei and current Up Up Girls (Kari) member Arai Manami. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered S/mileage. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *Said her dream as an idol is to become the cutest idol who doesn't lose to anyone. *Her best sport is volleyball. *Ichioka Reina's older sister, Ichioka Anna, attends the same school as Kosuga. *Even though Kosuga was featured in only one S/mileage single, she was featured in S/mileage's 2012 calender. *She wants to try singing "Yume Miru Fifteen" by S/mileage. See Also *Kosuga Fuyuka Gallery References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2011 additions Category:2011 departures Category:2012 additions Category:November Births Category:1997 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blood type O Category:Orange Member Color Category:Kosuga Fuyuka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In